He Could Be The One
by forgottenweasley
Summary: A L/J one-shot based off of the song of the same title by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana. Just one of the many ways I think Lily might have reacted to her new feelings for James. Maybe a little ooc.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I put together over the Christmas holiday based off of the song by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana (can't remember which) of the same title.**

**Title: He Could Be The One**

**Author: Jess**

**Date Finished: 28.12.09 (12.28.09 - US date)**

* * *

I can't believe it. I am actually falling for James-freaking-Potter. I know this is a bit of a blunt delivery but it's true.

IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Okay maybe it's not, but that's just how I feel. I swore to myself I would never fall for him after everything I've seen those other girls go through but I'm beginning to think it's just an inevitability. Every girl has to fall for James Potter. It's like a Hogwart's unwritten law. But it's just him... you can't not fall for him.

It's all his smooth talking. The low tone of his voice, so sultry and calming, yet almost tingly and harmonious when he laughs. He knows just what to say all the time, and even when it's the rare occasion he gets it wrong, no one notices 'because you're just taken in by him; almost hypnotised.

He just has everything that a girl wants. When it comes to looks, he's the kind of guy that can get out of bed and wear yesterday's clothes, not bother to brush his hair or even attempt to match a pair of socks, yet he still looks like butter wouldn't melt. His messy raven hair gives him a rugged look, whilst his dazzling eyes fail to hide behind the dark frames of his glasses. His nose is, well, perfect; not too big, or small, too pointed or bulbous. Just perfect. His perfectly formed lips, my god, are like the gates of heaven. His angel-like breath escapes from between them and you're swept away by the honey scent. And then his body... he looks like a piece of heaven fully clothed so god only knows what he hides under there.

And if his looks weren't enough, he amazingly talented too! Not only at quidditch, that's well known, but since we started sharing our Heads' Common Room I've often found him late at night playing guitar and singing. Sometimes he sits and scribbles as he plays and I realised he writes his own songs. As if he wasn't perfect enough.

Just recently, level-headed Lily Evans has decided to take an indefinite holiday. I can't function around him anymore. I can't stop myself from doing something stupid in front of him 'cause I'm so blown away by him. It's the smile I swear... that's the first thing I fell for; when I first saw the true James smile and not the smirk.

Urgh! I'm even calling him James instead of Potter now!

Then again he's started calling me Lily. It was always Evans or Red or sometimes even Lily Flower until this year. Now it's just Lily, plain boring Lily. Urgh! I never felt this insecure before I fell for him. But I must admit no one else can give me butterflies when they say my name.

To be quite frank, James Potter has something special. I can't quite place my finger on what exactly it is but when his eyes fall on me I can't help getting sentimental... well in my head anyway. All those romantic thoughts floating round in my head do little to help the situation when I'm around him. I can hardly breathe as it is. Maybe all of those thoughts are my subconscious telling me that I should just wake up and realise that what everyone has been saying is right. Maybe James Potter could be the one.

Oh my god. He couldn't be. Could he?

See when it's just the two of us, alone, it's almost indescribable how much chemistry and tension is built up in the room. He's almost like lightning, striking me and fixing me to that spot out of a state of shock, even if he's unaware of it. And when we talk, it's almost like you can see the sparks flying between us.

But even in times like right now, he's on my mind, overwhelming my thoughts. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, everywhere I go he's on my mind. It's driving me crazy and it's only been a few months since this all started. Lord knows what state I would be in if this had begun in first year. But I just can't help the way I feel.

My heart just races every time I see him. It's the slightest bit unnerving. Even when he is being the arrogant toe-rag of the last six years I just can't help loving everything he does. I swear he has me under a love potion. I shouldn't be as blown away as I am.

He even has this way about him that means no matter what I do it's perfectly fine. I could stand on a table in potions with a cauldron on my head, using the ladle as a microphone whilst singing _Stayin' Alive_ at the top of my lungs and he would just smile and applaud. Meanwhile the rest of the class would be horror-struck by the experience, yet I wouldn't care. It would just be like all the stars were aligned so perfectly for the two of us.

But like I said before, he's got something special about him. I can't help the way I feel and that's not going to change. However, this does not mean that anytime soon I will be letting him know that. I'm still gonna say no if he asks me out again, not because I don't want to... it's my stupid pride. But whatever. There is no way he is gonna break down all these walls I've built up to protect myself from him. I swear I'm wont. I won't crack.

"Hey Lily. You wanna come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Aww crap.

* * *

**Please Review. If you like it let me know. Not gonna beg for reviews (gotten used to not getting many). Now I just sound sad. Anyway review if you want to. Thanks for getting this far.**

**Jess x**


End file.
